


Unexpected Help

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment fic 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: prisca1960 Prompted for 3 sentence (or any multiple of 3)Any Fandom - any character - building a tree house





	Unexpected Help

Clint stood on the platform that will be the floor of the treehouse he was building for his kids debating on how much bigger he wanted to make it before he started on the walls.

“You should let me bring in an architect, it can be a super treehouse.”

“Tony, I'm not bringing in an architect, I can go this,” he stated shaking his head at Tony.

“But…”

“No Tony, this is a kids treehouse, not a mansion,” he saw Tony’s resigned expression and watched as he loaded up the basket of supplies to be pulled up to the platform. “Besides bugging me, why are you here anyway?”

“I like your kids and that's saying a lot since I don't like kids.”

“And,” Clint prompted knowing that while Tony really did like his kids, there had to be something else as to why Tony showed up unexpectedly at the farm like he had. 

“Pepper kicked me out saying I needed to get in touch with real people and you and your family are the most real people I know.”

“Awww, I'm honored. Now get your ass up here and help me,” Clint said with a smug smile, knowing Tony must really have been annoying Pepper and Friday to be kicked out. This was going to be fun if he didn't end up killing Tony himself.


End file.
